


Fish Motherfucker Eats Berries and Becomes One

by PrivacyJack



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Ass Expansion, Boners, Breast Expansion, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lucifer (Shall We Date: Obey Me!) has a vagina, M/M, Male Lactation, Missions Gone Wrong, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Be More Chill, Sexual Content, blueberry expansion, blueberry juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrivacyJack/pseuds/PrivacyJack
Summary: [PLEASE READ WARNINGS IN NOTES BEFORE READING]Leviathan eats some berries he doesn't realize Satan and Belphie had put some weird blueberry spell on to prank Lucifer. Now he turns into a semi-blueberry and has a big ol boner. Also a brief threesome of Diavolo, Barbatos, and Lucifer. And Lucifer has a pussy because I said so! />-----------I wasn't going to post this, but I'm way too horny and saw there was no blueberry stuff in this tag yet. At least I don't think so. Also um I'm not into the blueberry shit unless it is semi-blueberry you'll see what I mean when you read the story also read the warnings in the notes please!!!-Writer J
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Fish Motherfucker Eats Berries and Becomes One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS: MALE LACTATION, SEMI-BLUEBERRY/BODY EXPANSION, AND SEXUAL CONTENT OF THE CHARACTER LEVIATHAN (LUCIFER AND ASMODEUS FOR A FEW BRIEF MOMENTS NEAR THE END) FROM THE OTOME GAME SHALL WE DATE: OBEY ME! IF THIS ISN'T TO YOUR LIKING SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE!
> 
> But if you like it please don't be afraid to leave some kudos and comments! Please I really appreciate shit like that!

Walking into the kitchen while looking for something to do, Asmodeus fixed up his lip gloss before seeing Belphegor and Satan doing something.  
"What are two doing now?" He asked as he peeked over Satan's shoulder and saw two bowls of devil berries or as the humans call them, blueberries.  
"None of your business," Belphegor responded resulting in Asmodeus pouting.  
"Oh come on, tell me!" Asmodeus bugged them. "I won't tell anyone if it's something naughty."  
"Fine fine, we're trying to do something to Lucifer before he leaves for his meeting with Diavolo," Satan told Asmodeus as he pointed at one of the bowls of blueberries. "We put a spell on this bowl of berries and if Lucifer were to eat some before he leaves the spell would activate by the time his meeting starts."  
"Oh, and what about the other bowl?" Asmodeus asked pointing at the second bowl.  
"Oh those are just some normal berries we had to spare," Satan said as Lucifer walked in and the group turned silent.  
"Has anyone seen the file I had earlier?" The eldest asked them.  
"It's right here," Asmodeus grabbed the file from the counter and handed it to Lucifer before also grabbing the bowl of berries. "Also want some berries before you go?"  
Lucifer nodded taking two and eating them before leaving. Asmodeus waved goodbye at Lucifer as Leviathan walked in playing something on his D.D.D. with his headphones on.  
"Hey, I never asked what do these blueberries do anyway?" Asmodeus asked taking one of the berries from the bowl.  
"Well, you might recall, but when MC had shown us that movie from the human and the scene of the girl turning blue, it had given me an idea," Satan gave a devilish smirk.  
"Oh now I get it," Asmodeus put the bowl back down. "Besides I always thought Lucifer looked good in blue."  
"Hm I thought you'd be the type to be against this idea," Belphegor spoke as he realized the second bowl was gone, but thought nothing of it thinking maybe Leviathan took it.  
"Oh well, I have to admit that scene in the movie may or may not have awakened something in me," Asmodeus winked at the two of them, "and I think Lucifer would be adorable as a blueberry!"  
The three of them continued to chat in the kitchen as up in Leviathan's room was the third borne playing his game while eating some berries from the bowl he found in the kitchen. He laid in his bathtub liking how juicy the berries were. He thought nothing of them until he felt his stomach rumble.  
"Huh?" He looked down at his stomach wondering what was going on. "Hm... maybe the berries just went bad..."  
He reached for the bowl but froze the second he saw some blue patches on his hand. He put his D.D.D. down realizing it was also on his other hand too and even on most of both arms. Leviathan continued to examine his entire body not only realizing the blue was all over his body, but it was spreading too!  
"W-what the fuck?!" He yelled as the blue was all over his body now.  
He tried rubbing it off as his stomach began to rumble again as he didn't notice the next change that was happening to him. He just wanted this damn blue to go away, but it just wouldn't come off. Also was the bathtub always this small? After a few minutes of rubbing, he noticed how tight his clothing had gotten. Looking down at his body again before realizing what the problem was.  
His body was getting... bigger? Leviathan tried to sit up before realizing how heavy he felt. He lifted his shirt and saw his stomach expanding with a layer of fat including his chest which could be considered breasts with how big and perky they are. Still not knowing what to do he put his shirt back down and attempted to get out of the bathtub. It took him about a full minute or maybe even two trying to pull himself out of the tub.  
That was when he realized how huge he was. His ass was huge now with huge pillars for thighs and hips wider than a curvy woman's. All of that carrying his jiggly belly that was peaking out at the bottom of his shirt. The rest of his body was softening up too with his cheeks becoming puffier and his chest still getting bigger. He needed to stop this, but how?  
He was getting heavier by the second and can barely stand. It got to the point he couldn't anymore and pulled his chair from his gaming desk before taking a seat. He panted softly as he reached into his pocket for his D.D.D. until a sudden large growth spurt occurred making the boy drop his D.D.D. onto the floor.  
"Shit..." he mumbled as he tried to reach for it, but he couldn't reach it.  
Leviathan continued to try and reach for it as his body continued to expand. What may be considered worse was the fact he was getting so damn horny from this. He could feel himself getting a boner in his pants already slightly leaking precum. Leviathan tried his best not to moan as he gave up trying to reach for his D.D.D. and placed both his hands on his now huge belly. His cheeks were puffed up to the point he couldn't yell for help.  
His chair began to creak and yell in pain before it finally stopped. Leviathan moaned softly looking at himself. His belly took up his entire lap looking as if it was filled with some kind of liquid. The same could be said about his chest which was almost as big as his stomach. Speaking of his chest, he didn't notice, but there were two dark purplish-blue patches right where his nipples would be.  
He was lactating blueberry juice since he couldn't seem to keep all of it in. His thighs were pretty hefty as well making his ass even larger than it already had been. Although he only became half the size he was supposed to be after eating one of the berries, he did have a rather successful transformation. Leviathan now extremely horny rubbed his large belly which was enough for his dick to twitch in his sweatpants. He shouldn't be enjoying this, but it felt so good he even proceeded to grind his hips a little causing his dick to leak more precum.  
"Hey, Leviathan did you take the blueberries in- holy fuck!" Belphegor yelped seeing what had happened to his brother while Asmodeus and Satan walked in too.  
"Holy shit," was all Satan could say realizing what had happened.  
"It looks like he had taken the wrong bowl of berries," Asmodeus said pointing at the second bowl on the ground near the bathtub and look down at the first bowl he still had in his hands. "So these must be the normal ones."  
"Shit, sorry Levi probably should have told you before you took those berries," Belphegor patted Leviathan's belly as blueberry squirted from one of his huge breasts. "Though it seems like the berries only worked a little, he should have been bigger."  
"Yeah although it seems like he's enjoying it," Asmodeus pointed out Leviathan's rather noticeable boner before realizing Belphegor and Satan were staring at him. "Hm? What is it?"  
"Uh... Asmodeus your uh," Satan pointed at his nose which Asmodeus realized was turning blue. "Did you eat some of the berries from the second bowl?"  
"W-what the fuck?! No, I just ate one from this one!" Asmodeus pointed at the first bowl he had in his hand before realizing how quickly the blue was spreading.  
Both Satan and Belphegor looked at each other realizing they may have accidentally put spells on both of the bowls. At least the plan worked...?

Meanwhile at Diavolo's Palace

"My my, Lucifer you feel so amazing when you're like this," Diavolo whispered into the other male's ear as he continued to ram into the other male's tight pussy.  
There was no actual meeting and instead just another fuck session between Lucifer and Diavolo as well as Barbatos who had his large meat shoved into Lucifer's mouth. They already knew what was happening the moment Lucifer's nose turned blue, but that just made the Prince even hornier. Besides he always preferred his lovers have a lot of meat on their bones. Supposedly blueberry juice is also counted as meat on the bones.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Horny as always. Again if you liked this don't hesitate to leave some kudos or comments! If you got any hate comments though I'll laugh at you lolz!
> 
> -Writer J


End file.
